Everytime We Lie Awake
by ILoveToHearYouScream
Summary: SasuNaru, made ups, Next generation after the first chapter ;D RR! c: RATED M FOR MANSEX AND OTHER THINGS :3


_Every time we lie awake…_

_After every hit we take…_

_Every feeling that I get…_

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes as they lay panting next to each other. Sasuke tried to get up, but failed. His body weakened from all the chakra he had used. He was going to leave Naruto again; he wasn't going to come back though. No, never again would he see the blonde boy he grew up with. The blonde teenager he stared at now, the only person that could ever have is heart.

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you, why, do I, love you?_

_Only when I stop think about you, I know._

Sasuke stared at his hands, sitting on the bed in Orochimaru's hide out. "Sasuke-kun" A snake like voice said, "I know you want to see him again; you miss your little Dobe, don't you?" Sasuke looked up. The pale skinned man stood before him black hair, snake like eyes. Sasuke didn't reply. He did miss Naruto; _his_ Dobe. But he knew that he wouldn't be back at the village, he'd be somewhere with Jiraya, training to get stronger, to come and find him. He hadn't been at the Village in a year, he was fourteen now though.

Standing Sasuke sighed, "Orochimaru-san," He said, refusing to call him Sama. He straightened, "You have no idea what is going on in my head, I do not miss that idiot, and I never will." Orochimaru just laughed, "Keep telling yourself that Sasuke-kun," he said "maybe someday you'll believe it." He walked out after that, shutting the door and heading down the hall. To where Naruto actually was, to where he was keeping Naruto in a coma-like state. He had used a Forbidden Jutsu to transform Naruto into a female, taking seamen from Sasuke and impregnating him with it. Sasuke would never give Orochimaru his body; and he'd kill him if he took Naruto's. So he was going to create offspring from both of them, so he would have both of their abilities.

_It's all over for you._

_When you're on the edge and fallen off._

_It's all over for you._

"Sasuke," Kabuto came into his room. Sasuke was laying on his back staring at the ceiling. "What?" He asked. Kabuto had a grin on his lips, "Would you like to see…Naruto?" Sasuke sat up quickly, and he was across the room, holding Kabuto by his neck against the wall. "What have you done to Naruto?" He growled. "I haven't done a thing; but Orochimaru…" With that Sasuke ran from the room, searching every room for Orochimaru. He growled, "Orochimaru!" He screamed.

"Yes Sasuke?" The snake-like man asked, coming out of a shadow. "Where is he? Where is Naruto?" Orochimaru grinned, "Would you really like to see him?" He asked. Sasuke's hands balled into fists. "Where. Is. Naruto?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Orochimaru lead Sasuke to one of his many laps, there was a tank in the middle of the room, a naked female lay inside the tank. Her stomach was huge; obviously pregnant. She had blonde hair, whisker marks, tan skin… "N-Naruto?" He asked, confused.

The snake-man nodded, "Yes that is Naruto" he said, "I used a forbidden Jutsu on him, he will be having your children in another month Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes bulged, "Why?" He asked going over to the tank, putting his hand on. "Why did you do this? Naruto…is…" Tears came to his eyes. Naruto was going to have his children? But…how…why?! He turned to Orochimaru and pulled his Katana, lunging at him.

_I can't escape this hell…_

_So many times I've tried…_

_But I'm still caged inside…_

_Somebody get my through this nightmare, I can't control myself!_

Sasuke stood over Orochimaru's dead body. Blood dripped from his Katana. He panted as he dropped it and turned back to the tank Naruto was in. Taking off his shirt and setting it on the floor. He punched the side of the tank and the glass broke. He pulled Naruto out and took the breathing mask from his face. Putting him on the, now soaking wet, shirt and wrapping him in it. Picking him up and running from the lab.

_This animal..._

_This animal…_

_This animal…_

I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest village I could at lest semi-trust. It was the Sand Village, I ran straight through the gate, and straight through down. People stared as I passed but I gave them no mind, I needed to get to Gaara. I ran and ran, soon getting to the Kazekage Temple. Kicking the door open Ninja jumped, but stopped when they saw me. "I need to see Gaara!" I yelled and people took me too him.


End file.
